contigo
by sake more
Summary: quid pro quo, todo en equilibrio, como hay blanco hay negro, si hay bien hay mal y lamentablemente si hay vida también hay muerte. por que todo tiene su tiempo y todo debe coexistir en una completa estabilidad.


**Contigo**

**Declimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, ellos son de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía, y no busco lucra con eso.**

**-o-o-o- **

Unos rayos del sol me alumbran directamente a los ojos... no quiero despertar aun, pero al recordar que estás conmigo abro los ojos para encontrarte... estas a mi lado, rodeándome con tus delicados brazos. Te contemplo. Tu rostro angelical me hace sonreír. Duermes en mi regazo aferrada a mí.

Te acaricio la cara, tu piel es están suave y delicada, pero simplemente eres toda tú, la que me hace sentir una inmensa cantidad de emociones... Porque desde que te conocí me has llevado de la mano por un camino lleno de felicidad, siempre estas a mi lado y me das tu cariño sin esperar nada a cambio, así ha sido desde la primera vez que te vi…

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… yo caminaba cerca del parque pingüino... te encontré tirada en el césped, pensé que dormías y con una sonrisa me aleje del lugar, horas después regresé por el mismo camino y te vi otra vez, aún tenías los ojos cerrados, me preocupe y me acerque a ti, te llamé por unos minutos hasta que despertaste y con una voz y una mirada adormilada me dijiste hola, te escuchabas cansada... pero aun así me regalaste una sonrisa y te marchaste. No pude sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos verdes, regresé al parque con la firme esperanza de encontrarte otra vez, porque ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, no se me ocurrió preguntártelo aquella vez… las flores de cerezo nuevamente aparecían después muchos meses de no saber nada ti, con ellas regresaste a ese parque en donde te conocí.

Las calles de tomoeda fueron testigos de nuestras aventuras, de nuestra felicidad, de nuestro sincero y puro amor. Nunca hacían falta las palabras cuando estábamos juntos, te quedaste clavada en mi corazón, tan adentro de mí que sentí que ya no sería el mismo si no te quedabas a mi lado, si no podía ver esas esmeraldas cada día, sin no podía escuchar el dulce canto de tu sonrisa, si no podía tenerte a mi lado…

Las campanas sonaron indicando que el día más esperado llegaba, las flores de cerezo cubrían toda la iglesia, entraste de blanco, vestida de novia, como un ángel a quien solo le faltaban alas para volar, me miraste dulcemente y quede aún más prendido de tu belleza. Porque tú eres así… una niña llena de vida que desprendía felicidad, la persona más amable y tierna que había conocido, eres mi amanecer, mi día y mi noche, porque eres realmente mi linda muñeca de ojos de jade. nuevamente el replicar de las campanas se escuchaban por todo tomoeda y eso solo indicaba que por fin ya eras mía, que ante todos esos candidatos que tenías me elegiste a mí para acompañarte hasta el final de tus días, la noche llegó y nos marchamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, mi corazón latía muy rápido, me besaste con dulzura y te fui despojando del hermoso vestido de princesa que tenías, te cargue y te llevé a la recamara, te recosté con mucho cuidado, temiendo que fueras a romperte, suspiros dedicados solo a ti salían de mi boca, la noche estuvo llena de besos y caricias haciendo posible que nuestro amor se consumara.

Pero mi felicidad terminó aquel día en que te desplomaste en mis brazos, muy asustado llegue al hospital donde me dieron la noticia que tu enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, tu mi hermosa princesa me guardaste la verdad, no me contaste tu gran secreto, tenías leucemia…

Estuvimos algunos días en el hospital y allí tuvimos nuestra primera discusión, tú no querías seguir con tu tratamiento y yo no quería perderte, me daba miedo despertar y ya no ver otra vez esos tiernos ojos abrirse.

Pero ambos teníamos un secreto, nunca te dije que además de ser millonario, mi familia descendía de un gran linaje de magos, yo no quería a la magia porque me había arrebatado a mi padre pero tenía que encontrar una solución, si la medicina no podía con esto, la magia lo haría, contacte a mi madre, estuve investigando todo este tiempo, no te dejaría morir, no lo haría mi hermoso cerezo. Pero al parecer ni la magia era tan poderosa como para mantenernos juntos… por que todo tenia que estar en un completo equilibrio.

En este momento el aire agita las cortinas, el sol ya está en su punto, se asoma por la venta que esta frente a nosotros y nos alumbra a los dos, admiro la habitación que guarda muchos recuerdos, todos los minutos que estoy a tu lado los disfruto y cada segundo que pasa te amo más, te doy un beso en la frente y te abraso con fuerza, cierro los ojos para dormir eternamente en tus brazos y te dejo con lo más bonito que me has dado este tiempo, tu vida... porque no importa lo que pase o donde estemos, yo siempre estaré contigo…

-Shaoran-te escucho llamarme muy lejos- shaoran, ¡shaoran despierta!- pero ahora te miro por fuera de mi cuerpo, te amo pero esa fue la única manera que encontré para que tú vivieras mi hermoso cerezo blanco…

**Fin**

**-o-o-o- **

**Traté de ya no escribir más ( lo sé u.u, soy un desastre como escritora) pero es que me ganó la idea lo siento además que me encontraba inspirada o deprimida o amabas jajaja. También sé que al parecer cada vez hago más cortos los fic pero bueno allí lo tienen, dejando eso de lado ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que me dejen un lindo review, nos vemos en la próxima **

**Sake more**


End file.
